A New World Order
by Sohalia94
Summary: Aro seems to have lost his mind as he declares a new world order, where vampires rule. Vampire armies are now legal and all humans have to be a part of a "herd." Can the Cullen's survive this New Era? told from jasper's POV mostly.
1. Breaking News

I tried to tune out the ramblings of the human girl, Jessica. She was talking about her valedictorian speech. Alice had insisted that we sit with them to seem more normal. Then I picked up something about the graduation party at our house. It was Alice's idea of course. Then to sound like I was really paying attention to the conversation, I butted in as Alice was telling them about it.

"After all, how many times are we going to graduate high school?"

My joke did not go unnoticed by Edward, Alice or Bella, but then I noticed a characteristic stiffening of my wife, and, sure enough, when I looked down, her eyes were blank and she was staring off into space. I just hugged her a little closer as Edward destracted the humans from her. Just as she came to, Emmett crashed through the lunchroom doors, and headed straight for us, at vampire speed.

"What the hell, Emmett?" I asked, as Edwards eyes widened at whatever he was reading from his mind.

"Somebody, turn on the news. You have got to see this." Emmett practically yelled. It wasn't necessary, though, because a teacher had just run into the room themselves and said something to the teacher on duty, who paled and turned on a small tv in the corner of the room. After changing to a news channel, she turned up the volume.

As she was doing this, I turned my attention back to the humans sitting at our table, and assessed their emotions. Mostly they were shocked, but then the shock turned immediately to disgust, and I followed their gaze to where the news anchor was talking about a new era in time, one were vampires ruled. Then I noticed that the anchor had red eyes. That's when the humans started to scream.

A streaming video popped up on the screen depicting several vampires feeding on a group of humans in downtown New York. I turned my head as my thirst rose at the sight of blood. Then a map popped up on the screen. It was titled territories. And on it, the United States was divided up into sections with a coven name on them. And in the west, a large portion was set off with the name Cullen printed in the middle. It stretched from mid-California up into Canada, all the way to the ocean, and far into Nevada. It was one of the biggest on the map.

"See, I said that you had to see this. Apparently Carlisle called in a favor with Aro to protect as many humans as possible. New ruled have been set up. Humans cannot leave their city, or now _herd._ All humans must be marked as part of a herd, or be subject to immediate death. All territory lines are subject to change, since building armies to protect your land is now legal.

It became painfully aware to me that the humans in the room were listening, because a mounting horror spread around the room, then manifested itself on a bloodcurdling scream starting with the one called Jessica and traveling to every girl (except Bella) and a few boys in the room.

"What are we going to do about this," I whispered to Alice, just as she started to sob into my shoulder.


	2. Never Ending Questions

**I don't think I said it earlier. I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. But I wish I did. Oh, do I wish….**

I sent out the biggest wave of calm that I could muster while I contemplated our situation. Legal armies. That sent a shiver down my spine. I suppressed the memories of my days as a soldier in Maria's army and focused on the situation at hand. Nobody was screaming now. But a few were still looking at us with terror in their eyes.

Edward gave me a grateful look and I tried to imagine what they were thinking through all that screaming. Nothing good from how relieved Edward seemed. Then he stood up snd, much to the amazement and horror of the human crowd, started speaking.

"Can I have everybody's attention please? Thank you. I know this is a lot for you to take in at the moment, which is why Jasper is calming you all down right now. To answer some of the questions that I heard through all of that screaming, Yes, we are vampires, yes, apparently we are taking over the world, although we received no warning about this, no, _we_, don't kill humans but most do, and no, we won't kill you, we took such a large piece of land to keep you safe, not to harm you. Any questions?"

All in all I thought it to be a pretty good speech, given the circumstances, but I also thought that he revealed a bit too much information about us in the fact that he let it be known that they were being controlled. A few people raised their hands and Edward picked a random one out of the crowd, a teacher.

"Yes, I have a question, how do we know that you are, in fact, vampires, and not crazy. And if we know that, then how do we know that you don't kill humans and aren't lying to us?"

A very good question indeed as the crowd waited in anticipation for the answer. He answered the first part by running across the room at vampire speed to stop a hairsbreadth away from the teacher, and asked him if he believed us now. The suddenly pale teacher could only nod in reply. After walking back to his place in front of our table, he answered the second question.

"If you will turn your attention to the vampire on the newscast, look closely at his eyes. They are red, are they not?" after a few people got up and stared at the tv up close to confirm this, he continued. "That is because they drink human blood like most vampires. Now look at our eyes. They vary slightly in color from black to gold, in direct correlation with our thirst, but notice that they are _gold _not red. That is because we drink animal blood," he concluded. They were less willing to look at our eyes up close, but Angela and Ben, two of the humans sitting at our table, dared to look and saw that what he said was true. After that, it wasn't very difficult to get most of the humans on our side. Only a few maintained that we were evil monsters that needed to die, and that they would never believe that we were there to save their lives, not kill them. Among them were Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and a few other kids I didn't know the name of. They stayed on the other side of the room, only looking at our side to glare and give a disgusted look before turning their heads and continuing their conversation.

The rest of the room seemed intent on finding out more about us and our kind in general. After they got over their natural aversion to our kind, they had loads of questions to ask, and they divided themselves out equally among us. I had about 35 kids and teachers swarmed around me. I tried to back away a bit, but every time I did they seemed to move closer, so I settled for trying to ignore their scents. But I was failing.

They had an abundance of questions, some about me personally, some about being a vampire.

"So how did you become a vampire?" Someone in the crowd asked me. It was the first question I was able to distinguish in the babble of voices and I had to feel a small pang of sympathy for Edward. This had to be what being in his head was like.

"Do you want to know how we all become vampires, or why I was changed specifically?" I said cautiously. I really didn't want to tell these humans about my past, when it was hard enough to tell a fellow vampire. Besides, it would bring on a new onslaught of questions.

"Just how anybody becomes a vampire," she said. And I was very grateful to this girl for not being to nosy.

"We, as vampires, have a lot of weapons, our strength, and our speed being two of them. But we are also given a few extras, which really aren't necessary. Our venom being one of them. When we bite a human, it is hard to stop drinking. Nearly impossible, but when we do, the venom that entered the wound spreads through the bloodstream, paralyzing our victim with pain. Like I said before, it's not necessary, because once we get that close, there is no escaping." I said this to a generally awestruck crowd. "if the venom is left to spread, in a few days, you will have become a vampire. It's not a pleasant process."

My in-depth explanation hushed the crown for a second, then they pressed for more, as the questions came faster and louder. Apparently, this was never going to end. I caught Alice looking at me from across the room and smiled at her, and when she smiled back, I found the patience I needed to answer the humans' questions without being overwhelmed by them.


	3. Nightmare

This is the link to the map I tried to describe in chapter 1. If you have any questions or it just plain confuses you (it did me) I will explain, just PM me!

.com/albums/dd405/sohalia94/Story%

The questions continued at a rapid pace.

"When were you born? Where? How old are you? What did you do when you were a human?" were said in almost complete unison.

"I was born in 1843, making me 167 years old, in Galveston TX. My family owned a ranch, but when I was changed I was a soldier." I said quickly. I used up my pent up breath for this answer and I dreaded inhaling again, afraid that I might become overwhelmed by the smell coming from these too close humans. I looked around to see that by siblings were answering similar questions, but seemed to have little to no trouble being in close proximity to the humans. I sighed. Would my weakness never leave me be?

Alice must have sensed my discomfort because she made her way gracefully to sit in my lap and carefully scatter the humans a bit further back in the process by swinging her legs out. The small gap in time where I could smell fresh air was a lifesaver, and I let Alice know by the way that only we could communicate effectively. I sent out small bursts of various emotions that I was feeling and she seemed to be able to interpret them as words. Almost like Morse Code. Almost.

She planted a soft chaste kiss on my lips, about the most PDA we ever show, and smiled at me. Apparently we were being observed because the next volley of questions concerned me and Alice.

"So you two are together! Are you married? How long have you known each other?"

Alice took the liberty of answering those questions, "Yes, we are married. We have been for a long time. And we have known each other since 1948," she said, smiling at the memories. Happiness and bliss were pouring off of her as she sat remembering our first few days together.

At that point it was the end of the lunch hour and, though power over the world switched hands, we decided that school must go on. Much to the dismay of the kids, who vehemently opposed going to school if they weren't allowed to leave the city and go to college anyway. The teachers agreed with us though and school started back up as normal from fifth period.

As I sat in class, trying to ignore the stares of my fellow classmates, I wondered how Carlisle was fending at the hospital. He didn't have my ability to calm the crowds, or Edwards to read their mind and decide what to say, or Alice's, to see what effect his speech might have. No, he was going it alone. And I had a feeling that his day wasn't going as smoothly as ours.

CARLISLE POV

At first, when I heard vampires-taking-over-the-world rumors, I discredited them as just that, a silly superstitious rumor. Until I happened to catch a TV that was turned to the news. I watched in utter horror as a mob of vampires murdered a group people in new York. Then I saw a phone number to call and claim your territory. How cliché. A telephone number away from ruling over humans. I instead phoned Aro directly and demanded to know what was going on.

He informed me that he had decided that we no longer needed to hide from humans, but to control them. And that we were to claim a territory for us to hunt on and herd our humans. The thought alone disgusted me. But luckily, I had a few favors that I could use to help me on this one and I used them to my advantage. I wound up with the better part of 4 states and a big piece of western Canada. Eventually, our holdings would extend all the way to the Denali's holdings. But no favors of Aro's were going to help the situation I know had on my hands. After sending Emmett to explain to the others at school, I turned toward my once-coworkers- now-human-cattle. They just stared at me, cold, hard, a few afraid, but they acted like they were afraid to move, or I would attack them.

Then an updated map popped up on the news screen and a large chunk in the upper western part of the map was sectioned off with Cullen written across it. That seemed to confirm everyone's suspicions, and they started to run down the hallway away from me. After a second, I ran after them, then through them, and stopped in front of the doorway that led out of the hospital. They stopped in their tracks and screamed louder. This was going to be difficult.

"Please stop screaming for a second so I can explain!" I yelled over the crowd, but they didn't seem to hear me, so I screamed over them a bit louder.

"PLEASE STOP SCREAMING FOR A SECOND!" this time they seemed to hear me and became quiet. "Now I know you are all panicked about this, um, recent development, but you don't need to worry. You are safe as long as you remain in my territory," I started off. Then someone seemed to regain their voice.

"Safe? You're going to kill us all. You're a vampire, you drink blood. _Our _blood." The source was a doctor that I had considered a friend. We worked together more often than not. It seemed that this didn't matter to him anymore.

"Yes, safe. I, nor any others in my family, drink human blood. We drink solely from animals. That's why I am able to work near humans who are more often than not bleeding. And that's why our eyes are gold instead of red, like most vampires," I said, hoping that I could move the crowd from rebellion to at least a cautious consideration.

"If you're not really human, then you must not have given us real credentials. Are you even a real doctor? And if so, when is the last time you went to med school? How old are you even?" The hospital director said.

"Yes I am a real doctor, and the last time I went to med school was ten years ago, which is less time than most doctors in this hospital. To answer your last question, I am 364 years old. I have been a doctor for a very long time," I concluded. I hoped, prayed even, that this would be enough to turn them to my side. I held my breath and waited for the answer I knew was coming. But it never came. They all turned back and started back down the hallway to resume what they were doing before that fateful news report. It seemed that I was getting my out. I followed them and told the director that I was going home to make sure Esme was all right.

I stepped out of the hospital and started on my way home, hoping that this nightmare would be over soon, and praying that my children had as much good luck as I had in turning the crowd.


	4. Of Vampires and Armies

**Thank you to Sweetie7smiled for the great ideas and comments!**

**Sadly, I do not own any twilight characters.**

JPOV

As school ended and the humans filtered out of the buildings toward the parking lot, I sat waiting by the Volvo with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward, Bella and Alice were lagging behind, unusual for them, but nothing to worry about. As they came into view, I saw that they were accompanied by Angela Weber and her boyfriend, Ben. I could hear snatches of their conversation, and concluded that they were talking more about vampires. They seemed like generally nice and sincere people, something you didn't find very often.

They asked every question they could think of. As they approached the car, they started discussing our pasts. Alice began on her relatively short one as she approached me and cuddled into my side. I wasn't really used to this much PDA, but I was starting to enjoy it. It seemed more natural somehow, without being overbearing like Rosalie and Emmett's show next door.

I hugged Alice to me as I listened to her recant her tale from beginning to end. Which, given, wasn't very long considering she didn't remember her past. She did tell them all she had learned after our encounter with James. Then she started on her gift, explaining in its many intricacies. They positively oozed fascination. After asking a few simple questions about how her gift worked, they started in on Edward.

I felt amusement come off of him as he told them how old he was. They seemed surprised that he was that old. But although 109 is nothing so scoff at, I was much older, and Carlisle over 3 times as old, and he was considered pretty young by most standards. Considering the Volturi and the Romanians are into the thousands now.

Then he started to describe a simpler time, one where the biggest worry was the epidemic, so far away from most, but very close to his home in Chicago.

"My father became sick first, but he died within a day. The Spanish influenza was unpredictable like that. Sometimes your body would hold out for hours, sometimes days. But inevitably, you died. The day after I became sick and my mother along with me. We were taken to the already crowded hospital were Carlisle happened to work. Even being more sick than myself, my mother tried to take care of me, nurse me back to health, at the cost of her own health. After a week had passed we were both stricken with a fever high enough to make us delusional, but still, she refused to rest, preferring to sit at my bedside.

"Carlisle was our attending doctor, and, although he knew he shouldn't have, he became attached to us, visiting us first before all of his other patients. Soon we were moved to the dying room, where the hopeless cases were moved for remaining time on earth. By the last day I was so weak and delirious with the fever that I don't even remember when he came in to check on us, but I remember resigning myself to die.

"My mother went first, but not before using the last of her strength to ask—no— demand Carlisle to save me, in the way that only he could. And at that moment, he realized that she knew what he was. And she wanted him to save me anyway that was possible.

"He had never changed a vampire before, but he knew how he was changed, and he was dreadfully lonely. He decided in a split second to try, and wheeled my mother, then me to the morgue. By that time, they were so crowded they didn't care if I was still breathing or not. Once he got to the morgue, he ran us both back to his house on the outskirts of town and changed me," he concluded. Then he added, "It was a few days later that Iwoke up to this new life and discovered that I could read minds." Of course this piqued their interest.

"You can read minds?" Ben asked.

"Yes, all but Bella's. she seems to be immune to any gift that has to do with the mind," he replied, glancing down at Bella's blushing form.

"What exactly do you mean 'with the mind?"he asked.

"Well, she is immune to my gift for example, Aro's, which is similar to mine, Jane's, which is to inflict extreme pain on her victims. But, take for example Alice's gift or Jasper's, Alice can still see her future and jasper can still sense and manipulate her emotions if he so chooses," he said the duo. Understanding dawned on them as they realized what he had meant in the lunchroom about me calming them down.

"As much as I would hate to break up this enlightening conversation, we have to get home Edward, Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us," Alice said from my side, " He needs to talk with you," she said looking at me.

"I'm sure it's nothing I want to hear either," I said back, knowing what it was going to be about, even as the humans looked on in blind confusion_. That_ part of my past they didn't need to know yet. But I'm sure they would find out soon, nevertheless.

So we finally loaded into the car and sped off towards the big house secluded in the woods that we called home. I loved the location, which was far away from humans and close to the forest. I also liked the proximity of the river, the sound of running water always seemed to calm me somehow.

And, sure enough, as we exited the car and entered the house, Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the dining room table, our makeshift meeting room. Carlisle was, of course, sitting at the head of the table, and Esme next to him. The last time we had used this table was after Edward saved Bella from the van, and we were distinctly separated into groups. The cause of this particular meeting was different however and we seated ourselves accordingly. Edward and Bella sat on Carlisle's other side, then Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and I sat next to Esme.

"I'm sure you are all very aware of the situation at hand," Carlisle started, "but I wanted to bring it up anyway. I had quite a time at the hospital explaining about ourselves. How about you all, how did the humans at the school take it?"

"They panicked at first, but it's only natural. I calmed them down long enough for Edward to make a very impressive speech, then they asked a few questions. After we answered, most seemed to trust us, while a small group remained adamant that we were evil," I concluded, knowing full well the reaction given today.

"That's good, we need their trust. Oh, by the way, Peter and Charlotte claimed their territory next to ours, they have Montana and part of Idaho. Which brings be to the next topic, armies," he said, glancing at me.

"Well, it's certainly good to have Peter and Charlotte so near, we won't have to worry about attacks from that border, but I have never raised an army of my own, just trained them, I have never turned them or tried to control them, much less try to get them to drink animal blood," I said, thinking back to the numerous armies I had trained then destroyed, "But we need one soon, because we will become an easy target, and a very obvious one, considering our size."

"Maybe you could talk to peter and charlotte about strategies. As much as I am against it, I see the necessity of an army. If you find them, I will change them for you," he said, troubled emotions pouring off of him, but laced with determination.

"Ok, but I see one problem with this plan," I said slowly.

"What's that?"

"Newborn vampires are driven by one thing and one thing only, blood. So to get the army to fight, you reward them with blood, and seeing as that is something that we can't do, what is their incentive to fight?"

The next day we returned to school, to the stares of many students and faculty, but for once, I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was so distracted that I almost walked past the lunchroom door. Alice quickly guided me to the table after that, knowing that I wasn't seeing a thing in front of me. I was going through everything I knew about armies and trying to find a way to make an army that would fight for something other than blood.

I was startled when I saw a tall male vampire and another small female vampire walk into the room, stop for a second, stare at us, them make their way to our table, where Angela and Ben and a few other humans still sat. Unlike the others, they didn't seem to mind us that much. But their conversation was cut short as Peter and Charlotte approached. Peter took a seat next to me as charlotte embraced me in a tight hug. It had been a few years since we last saw each other, but they hadn't changed a bit, _and_, I thought sadly, _they never would_.

"Hey Jasper," Peter said in a thick southern accent, "Carlisle told us that we could find you here, we need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I was going to try to find y'all later anyway, what do you need, Peter?"

"Well, seeing as armies are now legal, we are going to be attacked soon, it's inevitable. We need to raise an army that can protect us. Problem is," he said, slightly embarrassed, "I have never _made_ and army, just been in one, unlike you, who have trained them and fought them for years," he said. I immediately saw that his problem was much like my own. Neither one of us had ever made an army. We knew the basics, but we never had taken the leadership role.

"I am in a similar situation, as you can well imagine. Carlisle has a few restraints that keep me from making a reliable army. Since we don't feed on human blood, I have no incentive for the newborns to fight, and I really haven't ever completely _led _them, just trained and fought them at Maria's orders."

"We have already received a few threats from the nomads holding southern Idaho, they want it all. Maybe together we can work on it. I never thought about making an army without giving them blood, you're right, they won't fight like that," Charlotte said.

Aparently the humans at the table had been eavesdropping in on our conversation and caught the gist of it, because suddenly I felt a strong eagerness and my eyes snapped up to meet with those of the source. Angela was calm in appearance, but she didn't fool me. After seeing that I noticed her, she spoke up.

"Have you thought to use the same incentives that the US army uses?" she said shyly. I wasn't catching on to what she was saying.

"Can you explain that?" I asked her.

"Well, I mean, instead of using blood as the incentive, which is obviously the usual way of doing things from what I picked up, advertise like the army, have people volunteer, and tell them it is to protect their families and friend form vampire attacks, to keep them safe," she concluded, getting more confident as she went. Understanding flooded me as I listened to what she as saying.

"She might be on to something, Jasper. But it would only work in your territory. I will have to think of something else," peter said, contemplating the idea thoroughly, as was I. It could very well work, and as I turned to Alice for an answer, she looked up and smiled at me, saying, "Yes, it will work, you will get thirty original volunteers, then another twenty to make fifty newborn vampires in all," she said thoughtful. Fifty! How could I possibly control fifty newborns, keep them from feeding, from fighting each other, and then set them loose in another army. It would be impossible.

**A/N- Please comment, PM me if it's long or contains ideas or suggestions. I will try to make the chapters longer and update quicker! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Of Vampires and Armies 2

**Thanks to Sweetie7smiled and Shino'slover for a wonderful comment again!**

**Thank you to all my readers!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, just borrowing.**

I was about to say something of the sort when the mounting confusion from Bella and a few other humans at the table caught my attention. I had forgotten that she didn't know anything about vampire armies, or my past.

"You're confused Bella," I said, a plain statement. I raised up the sleeve of my long-sleeve shirt to my wrist. I held my arm out to her and traced one of the more noticeable of the many scars that adorned it.

She looked at in confusion for a second, then understanding dawned on her face as her eyes adjusted and recognized the familiar crescent shaped scar. She held out her own wrist for comparison.

"Oh, you have a scar like mine, Jasper." I smiled at her a bit sadly, little did she know how many scars I had like hers.

"I have a lot of scars like yours Bella," I said, raising my sleeve further up my arm, revealing the multitude of raised crescents, so numerous that there were more of them than untouched skin. She studied my arm for a second and the other humans closed in around her, and then a small bit of horror bled from her as she raised her eyes up to mine.

"What happened to you Jasper?"

"The same thing that happened to you, repeated over again thousands of times," I said, measuring her reaction before I continued. It was normal, but before I could start again, Peter and Ben interrupted me at the same time.

"How did she get bit and stay human?" and "What _did _happen to her?" reached my ears at the same time.

"A couple of years ago, the same year you visited, Peter, we were playing baseball out in the forest and a trio of nomads heard and came to investigate. Bella was with us and one of the vampires caught her scent. He was a tracker. Edward reacted defensively and he decided to track her. Alice and I took her down to phoenix until Edward and Carlisle could hunt him down, as Rosalie and Esme led him off track. He found us anyway and tricked Bella into coming and meeting him. By the time we got there, he had bitten her and she was losing a lot of blood. Alice and Carlisle were able to staunch some of the bleeding and Edward sucked the venom back out before she could change. Emmett and I killed the nomad while they were doing that and we burned the whole building to destroy the evidence," I said, then added, "that's what really happened when we said that she fell down two flights of stairs before prom," to quell the humans confusion.

"So she was _bitten_?" came from Angela next.

"Yeah, I was," she said in reply. She was blushing from head to toe which was not helping me, Peter or Charlotte with our thirst, but I swallowed the venom and tried to ignore the growing thirst the best I could.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely. You must understand that there are places in our world where the life-span of the never aging is measured in weeks, not centuries.

"To understand why, you have to look at the world—the way the world was—from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy… the perpetually thirsty.

"You see, there are places in the world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we could be less restrained, and still avoid detection. At the time, that mattered, of course it has all changed now.

"Picture for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we—well, those vampires who existed that way, can feed without attracting notice. But, like I said before, that isn't really necessary now." A general shudder seemed to run through the humans crowded around our table. It was then I noticed just how many, my thirst was growing stronger by the second, but I was determined to finish my story.

"Not that the covens in the south cared much about what humans noticed or did not. It was the Volturi that kept them in check. They are the only ones the southern vampires fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would have been quickly exposed." She frowned at the name of the Italian vampires, but I continued on.

"The north is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads, like Peter and Charlotte, Who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allows—allowed humans to interact with us unsuspectingly, anonymity is—was important to us all.

"It's a different world in the south. The immortals there only come out at night. They spend the day plotting their next move or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the south, constant war for centuries, With never one moment of truce." Peter was nodding his head in agreement as I said this and, as I took a quick glance at the large crowd of humans, they seemed immersed in my story.

"The covens there barely notice the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside—food for the taking." I more than a few negative responses from this, but kept going.

"They only hide from the herd because of the Volturi, and now that they don't have to hide, I imaging their tactics are going to get a lot worse."

"But what are they fighting for?" she asked, although her emotions told me that she already knew the answer.

"Remember the map with the red dots?" I asked.

"Yes," came the reply of most of the students and a few teachers.

"They fight for control of the thickest red, you see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition.

"Others had the same idea. Some came up with more efficient tactics than others. But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later he took on a much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey," Peter and charlotte both shuddered at the mention of that city, and I had to suppress one myself, "in northern Mexico. Again, he won.

She was starting to pick up on where I was headed from my previous conversation with Peter.

"He made an army," she said.

"Yes, he had made an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost," I paused for a second and let this soak in. even charlotte was paying rapt attention. She may not have heard all of this information that I am putting out. Peter was simply nodding in agreement to what I was saying, not entirely comfortable with the proximity to humans.

"You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you are doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring their strength to bear can easily crush an older vampire. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers." At this point Peter was nodding vigorously and the humans were so engrossed in my story that they didn't even realized that I paused.

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and did the only thing that they could think of to counteract benito. They made armies of their own…" I trailed off.

"All hell broke loose—and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be a human I'm Mexico either." A collective shudder ran through us all, them I continued.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions—I believe your histories blame a disease for the population slump—the Volturi finally stepped in. the entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could to take on the prize, Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and moved on to the rest.

"Anyone who was found with a newborn was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was empty of vampires for a time.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter in our history that will always be remembered, though there were few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke once to someone who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacan." I shuddered in horror at the memory, then continued.

"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the south. The rest of the world stayed sane. Well, until recently. But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims. It didn't take long before covens started disputing again.

"That's how you were made," Bella said as a sudden realization came over her.

"Yes, and Peter and Charlotte as well, just a few decades later than me. We were changed by a woman named Maria. She had recently lost her territory and was building an army more carefully than others. She only chose males at first, and soldiers at that. There were two others already with her when she made me. As I got accustomed to my new life, I quickly became her favorite and her second in command," I paused to let this new information sink in.

"I was put in charge of training the other newborns and soon, our numbers grew to swell around 23. I told her we were ready to fight. We won the first fight my an unheard of margin. And just like that, Monterrey changed hands without the slightest clue from the humans."

"So wait, how was she made then?" I heard Mike ask.

"I was made much later, when she and jasper had taken over much of the south and became fairly well known. Jasper was known as one of- if not the- most dangerous fighters in the south. By that time she had grown so comfortable, that she rarely got into fights, and she changed females as well. We has less of a tendency to fight," charlotte explained.

By that time, lunch was over and the humans, student and teachers alike, started begrudgingly filtering out of the lunch room and going to class. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and checked to see who had texted me.

_Town meeting at the city hall tonight at 6:30. _

_ -carlisle_

I felt anticipation rolling off Alice, and had to wonder what she was seeing. But she resolutely pursed her lips and kept quiet, so it seemed I wasn't going to find out.

"We best get to class," Edward said, standing up and taking Bella's hand in his. I stood up after him and headed off to class, saying a reluctant goodbye to Alice and wishing I knew what she was seeing.


	6. One Door Closes, Another One Opens

Hello, everybody. I've been doing some considerable thinking and have decided to discontinue my twilight story writing. I have been working on a new story that is completely my own and have found it too difficult to try to write it and update these stories, especially since I began writing them when I was 14. Feel free to take any of these stories and continue writing them, or take the idea and run with it. I am sorry to everybody who was waiting for an update, especially to A New World Order. I had every intention of fixing it and continuing to write on it, but I just don't have the time. I will be posting chapters of my new story, The Guardian, on fictionpress soon, so stop by and take a peek!


End file.
